mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar Belle
Justyna Bojczuk (Polish, season 6) Olga Shorokhova (Russian, season 5) Olga Golovanova (Russian, season 6) Jocelyn Robles (Latin American Spanish) |eyes = Moderate cerise |mane = (while unmarked) |coat = (while unmarked) |aura = Strong cyan}} Sugar Belle is a female unicorn pony who appears in the season five premiere of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a baker who lives in a village founded by Starlight Glimmer, where its residents have given up their cutie marks. Development Sugar Belle shares her name with a G2 Earth pony. Depiction in the series Sugar Belle first appears in The Cutie Map - Part 1 to serve the Mane Six self-baked muffins during their stay at Our Town, but without her cutie mark, her muffins are unappetizing to Pinkie Pie, who says she's "accidentally eaten cardboard tastier than that". She briefly overhears the six friends bickering and questions if their friendship is ending. She is later confused when she finds that the six have made peace and takes a keen interest in how they can remain friends despite their differences. Realizing she is being watched, she and two other ponies who share her curiosity—Party Favor and Night Glider—meet the Mane Six in private and express their desire to have their old cutie marks again. They inform the six about the vault in which their marks are kept, inadvertently leading them into a trap laid by Starlight Glimmer. In The Cutie Map - Part 2, when Fluttershy appears to convert to the town's ways, Starlight Glimmer asks her to identify the ponies who told the Mane Six about the vault. Party Favor takes the blame for Sugar Belle and Night Glider, protecting them from punishment. Later, Fluttershy exposes to the villagers that Starlight still has her original cutie mark. Realizing she and the others have been deceived, Sugar Belle reclaims her old cutie mark and helps the Mane Six recover their marks from Starlight alongside Party Favor, Night Glider, and Double Diamond. During the pursuit, Sugar Belle creates pies from snow to throw at Starlight. After Starlight escapes, Sugar Belle remains at the village with the other ponies, excited to bake delicious recipes again. She is seen again at the end of The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, where she and the other ponies at the village are shown forgiving Starlight for her actions. In To Where and Back Again - Part 1, Sugar Belle appears among her fellow villagers celebrating the town's Sunset Festival. She also appears at the end of Part 2. In season seven, Sugar Belle appears at Starlight's graduation ceremony in Celestial Advice and in a flashback in Rock Solid Friendship. In Hard to Say Anything, Sugar Belle appears as the object of affection for both Big McIntosh and another stallion named Feather Bangs. Where Big Mac attempts to win Sugar Belle's heart through apple deliveries and fairy tale-inspired approaches, Feather Bangs does so with his swagger and smooth talk. After a heated musical battle between Big Mac and Feather Bangs results in damage to her bakery, Sugar Belle rejects both of them. With the help of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Big Mac eventually wins Sugar Belle's heart by repairing the damage to her bakery and building a new, much larger display case for her desserts. Sugar Belle reveals that she likes Big Mac as well, and they begin a romantic relationship. In It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, Sugar Belle makes a brief cameo appearance walking with Big Mac at Sweet Apple Acres. Other depictions Storybooks Sugar Belle appears as one of the contestants in a baking competition in Pinkie Pie: Big Baking Bonanza! My Little Pony (mobile game) Sugar Belle is a character in Gameloft's mobile game, and was added in the Version 2.5 update on September 24, 2015 (for iOS) and September 30, 2015 (for Android). Her in-game description states "Sugar Belle's a unicorn who's brilliant at baking! ... After she got her cutie mark, anyway. Without it, Pinkie Pie thinks her baking tastes worse than cardboard..." Merchandise Sugar Belle appears on an Enterplay trading card series 3 binder. In the Equestrian Odysseys expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #213 UR is of Sugar Belle. In the High Magic expansion set, card #34 C of Sugar Belle lists the quote "Pies, cookies, and cupcakes all have one thing in common: the first time you bite into one when they're still warm from the oven, you never forget it!" Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Beginning with the episode The Maud Couple, Sugar Belle appears by the lake between the Castle of Friendship and the School of Friendship along with Big Mac. Quotes Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Sweetie Belle, Mare E. Belle, Sugar Twist, Sugar Grape, Sugar Sprinkles, Sugarcoat, Sugarcane, Honeybelle, Cottonbelle, Maybelle, Sugar Cake, and Buttonbelle. * * * * References Pl:Sugar Belle ru:Шугар Белль Category:Supporting characters Category:Bakers Category:Featured articles